Forever And Almost Always
by Liars-Unite
Summary: Senior year is almost over, Maya and Zoe who are officially a couple, got into the same college and plan to get an apartment, but what happens when Zoe landes a huge tv show deal right before they leave for college, Zoe now has too choose between going to school with her girlfriend or doing the biggest role deal of her life, how will her choice effect her relationship with Maya.
1. Just the begining

**A/N-So this is my new Zoe/Maya story, I probably will change the title but for now it stays as it is, I really hope you guys like this one.**

**So I probably will mostly update on the weekends I'm really busy during weekdays.**

**Summary- Senior year is almost over, Maya and Zoe who are officially a couple, got into the same college and plan too be roommates, but what happens when Zoe lanes a huge movie deal right before they leave for college, Zoe now has too choose between going to school with her girlfriend or doing the biggest movie deal of her life, how will her choice effect her relationship with Maya, especially when Maya finds out. (Zoe/Tristan friendship as well as Maya/Tristan friendship)**

Zoe Rivas pulled up into the Matlin's drive way to pick up her girlfriend as she did every morning, Ever since junior year, That's right she was dating Maya Matlin, a lot had changed since sophomore year.

She got out of the car and knocked on her girlfriends door, the smile on her face instantly faded when she saw Maya's sister Katie who didn't like her for some unknown reason, though Zoe guessed it was what she did to Maya when they were sophomores.

"Hey Katie, Maya still getting ready?" Zoe asked despite the fact that Katie hated her she was still polite.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute" Katie answered trying not to roll her eyes, just like Zoe, Katie tried to be polite to Maya's girlfriend otherwise her sister would be pissed off at her.

She didn't mind that her sister was dating a girl, that wasn't the problem at all, it was the fact that she was dating Zoe Rivas, in Katie's opinion Maya could do so much better, but never the less Zoe seemed too make her sister happy, happier then Miles made her when she was dating him.

"Okay, thanks" Zoe stood on the door step waiting for Maya, not exactly wanting to come in where the she-devil as Maya put in, was.

The two girls just stood there looking at each other without saying anything, waiting for Maya to come down stairs but seemed too be taking forever, finally they heard foot steps running down the stairs.

"Hey Zo" Maya gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning my Maya-Mat ,you look gorgeous" Zoe compliments her.

Maya blushes, she had on causal pink and black dress with black studded vest and black ankle boots, the dress ended just above her knees, her now long hair that had some black locks at the end of her hair was straight, and was wearing contacts instead of glasses.

"Don't you think it's a little relieving?" Katie said disapproving, it wasn't really relieving but still didn't really like her sister what her sister was wearing, the Maya she knew hated dresses or anything girly but a lot had changed since she was a freshmen.

"Katie it's fine, there's nothing relieving about what I'm wearing, Now can I go to school" Maya asked annoyed, Ever since Katie came back from college to help out at home she's been tens time more bitchy then before she left.

"Fine go" She sighed.

The two girls walked hand and hand too Zoe's 2014 light blue convertible volkswagen beetle, Zoe opened the car door for Maya and she giggled.

"Your sister hates me" Zoe said as she got into the drivers seat of her car.

"She just doesn't know you like I do, besides she's never liked anyone I've dated" It was true but then again other then Zoe she's only dated two other people, then there was Zig who liked her but his feelings were only one sided.

"Does your family know we're getting apartment off campus instead of getting a dorm" Zoe asked, it's something they decided once they got their acception letters to NYU, Zoe already told her mom who thought it wasn't the best idea in case the two broke up, but still agreed too it.

"My mom does, As long as we don't share a room she's fine with it, however what momma don't won't kill her" Maya giggled "This is going too be so much fun"

"I know I'm so excited, college is going too be the best years of our life's"

"The past two years have already been the best years of my life, it's only going too get better once we start living together"

"If I wasn't driving I'd totally be kissing you right now" Zoe smiled Maya's right things we're only about too get better, she couldn't wait to start college and live with her girlfriend.

Little did they know things were about too get very complicated.

**A/N-I actually really liked this chapter**, **So off too a good start? I guess that's for you too decided.**

**I do promise it will get better and chapters will be longer**

**Originally Maya and Zoe were only just started dating but I decided against it and have them dating for a while.**


	2. And The Secrets Begin

**A/N-So here's chapter two, now I'm going to give you guys some flashbacks here and there , possibly a chapter full of them, this chapter isn't one of them but I promise the next one does.**

**Like how they got together and such...Sorry I didn't update over the weekend like I promise too normally do, just so busy, no real excuse for it, just the two days out of the week where my parent's aren't working and my siblings aren't in school so family time.**

Zoe and Maya sat in the DOT after school it was sorta some what of a tradition that they came there after school and had coffee and just hung out and talked.

At the moment they were talking about prom and what color dresses they wanted too wear they wanted too match but of course not the same dress, their chooses were either pink or red and possibly blue.

In the middle of their dress talk Zoe's phone rang, looking at her phone she didn't recognize

the number, she it accept call , praying it wasn't another reporter, they've been calling a lot lately or showing up at degrassi again to get the 'scoop' on what she's going to do after she graduated from high school, it was really starting to tick her off, didn't they get it she wanted to go to college.

"Hello, Zoe Rivas"

"Hi Zoe my name is Jana Harrison I'm calling to let you know you got the part as Brianna aka Brie Adams in the squeal tv show of One Tree Hill, you tried out for six months ago" The women Jana said, Zoe remembered her and Maya were on a break after some big fight the break only lasted like a month, which was the most miserable month of their lifes.

But during that break, she made the mistake of trying out for a role she didn't even think she'd get, guess she was wrong and stupid.

"I did?" Zoe asked, she didn't want Maya to know who she was talking too or what it was about.

"Yes, we start filming at the end of summer, I know you're closing in on your senior year of high school and we heard about you saying you wanted to go to college, is this going to be a problem?, Is that still what you want too do?"

"Uh, I'm gonna have too think about it and I'll get back too you"

"Alright, We'll give you till the end of the month but if I don't hear back from you by then, we'll have too give the role to someone else" Jana explained.

"Right, I completely understand, I promise I'll get back too you" Zoe said before quickly hanging up, she could see the questioning look on her girlfriends face ,almost making her regret not excusing herself too take the phone call.

Then it hit her, how the fuck was she going too tell Maya about this.

Ugh this was going to be the hardest decision she'd ever have too make, as of right now the only decision she was going too make was not to tell Maya about this, Not yet.

"Zo?.Zoe, ZOE" Maya called out waving her hand in right of her girlfriends face.

"Huh, What?" Zoe wasn't exactly sure how long she zoned out for or how long Maya was trying too get her attention.

"You okay" Maya asked unsure what was going on.

"Yeah, Of course, Why wouldn't I be" Zoe asked just hoping she would asked about who was on the phone or what she was talking about.

"Okay" She nodded unsure of Zoe's answer and wanted too know who Zoe was just talking too and what was it about, but told herself she wasn't going too pry her to talk about it.

"So are you going too Tristan's tonight" Was it bad that she didn't want her girlfriend too go, So she could talk too her best friend about all this get some kind of advice in hope that he didn't tell Maya who happened too be his other best friend.

"No, I gotta help out at home while Katie goes 'shopping' or whatever she does, she'll be out for three hours and then come back with one bag barley full of food, which I guess is enough to make dinner for the night"

"How about I watch one movie with Tristan then come over with some take out from that Italian restaurant place you like so much, I'll bring over your favorite and get something for your mom too, and I'll even call on my way over just in case Katie's back and I'll get something for her too" Zoe smiled, She'd do anything too make Maya happy especially right now, she had to do anything right till she had to break the news about the tv show deal then all hell would break lose.

"Zo, you don't have to do that" Maya loved that her girlfriend always wanted to help her out but she didn't want Zoe to think it was her job to take care of her.

"I know, but I want too and Tristan will understand, besides then I watch a movie with a friend then a movie with my girlfriend"

"You're the best you know that?"

"Oh I know that, I'm just glad you finally admit it" She joked

Maya gave her a playful nudge her before kissing her.

"I love you my Maya May, never forget that okay? No matter what?" Zoe said holding Maya's hand.

"I love you too Zo, and trust me I wouldn't forget that, Why wouldn't I" Maya look confused, Zoe only told her not too forget that she loved her was before they took that break a couple months back.

"No reason, I just want you too remember that you'll always have my heart"

Before Maya could reply it was her phone that started going off this time, by the ring tone Maya knew it was Katie, she sighed preparing herself to get yelled at by the she-devil.

"Hey Katie what's up" Maya said

"Where the hell are you?, You were suppose too be here an hour and a half ago, I have things to do too you know" Katie yelled, Maya healed the phone away from her ear while Zoe tried not giggled at her girlfriend.

"First off Katie I'm aloud to hangout with my girlfriend and friends after school and second we both know that you don't go to the store after you leave so if you're aloud to hang out or do whatever it is that you do with Jake then I'm aloud to be with my girlfriend a few hours after school" Maya said annoyed

"Whatever, just get home, I DO got a date with Jake and need to leave in like thirty minutes, so just get here" Katie said before hanging up, not letting Maya get out another word edge wise.

"bitch" Maya muttered "I'm sorry we have too cut this short, but if I don't leave now I have to deal ice queen later"

"It's fine Hon, come on I'll drive you home" Zoe got up from her chair taking Maya's hand as they walked out of the DOT.

About five minutes later they arrive at the Matlin home.

"So I promise I'll watch one movie with Trist and than come here with food and we'll watch a movie I'm thinking 'If I Stay' I know you love it so much because the lead character plays the cello" Zoe said both girls giggled Maya may hate romance movies because their so predicable but she loved 'If I Stay' for more then just the sweet cello girl Mia.

"Sounds good, but if you want too stay at Tristan's too watch more movie's I understand"

"Like I said I want too, I hate knowing you're at home alone while Katie's away doing whatever it is that she does, if I knew she did that almost every day, I'd come over with food and watch movie's everyday"

"You're too good to me" Maya smiles

"I'm only good too you cause you treat me way better"

The two started kissing but unfortunately it was short lived because once again they were interrupted, by Katie yelling, neither girl could hear exactly what she was saying but it probably had something to Maya getting her ass inside.

"Guess that's my Que, I'll see you later, love you" Maya said giving Zoe one last quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car, Zoe watched the two sister who seemed to be bickering before seeing Maya storm off inside.

Zoe sighed before driving off, she had no idea what she was going too do, what choice she was going to make, This was one tree hill, this was way way bigger then west drive, but college with Maya, all their plans they had like spending two weeks in Paris or Florida possibly both in the summer, Then heading to New York early to buy an apartment then decorate their apartment, explore the city as much as possible before school started.

If she gave all that up to do this show, Would Maya go with her?, Or would they try the long distance relationship?, Would they break up?, Would Maya break up with her for just keeping this from her, That's what scared her most losing her, she couldn't lose Maya.

"I'm so screwed" Zoe muttered.

**A/N-So second chapter done, I actually like writing this story better than 'I won't give up on you'**

**Don't worry I'm still going to write that one too**

**So I was going to have Zoe play in a major movie but decided to make it a TV Show instead**

**Because I'm going to be writing a one tree hill next generation story soon and one of the characters will be Brianna/Brie Adams. So yeah that's why that happened**

**Anyways Zoe may or may not be the only one whose hiding somewhat of a secret, we'll see.**

**One more thing I know 'If I Stay' is in theaters right now(Which the movie is totally amazing and so is the book, so check both of those out) anyway since this is kinda two years in the girls future then 'if I stay' is out on dvd or whatever lol.**

**One , one more thing, any pretty little liar fans that ship Sparia? I've got an idea for a story for that too, so let me know if you're and tree hill fan and/or pretty little liar fan**


	3. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 3, thanks for the reviews and follows and such, I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like month or so, one of my best friends passed away, she had cancer, I've taken really hard, she was only 18 and been fighting it since she was 13.**

**So I am really sorry for not updating, and next chapter I'm going all for flashbacks, every few chapter's I'll try too do flashbacks since you guys need too know all things Zoaya in this story that started after their Sophmore year of high school, and there's a lot too cover, Oh and things Tristan/Maya and a few other storylines. **

**Last thing I have someone who said they'd help me out with my story sorta beta but I just wanted to post this so I didn't ask.**

Zoe was trying to concentrate on the road, it was hard when all she could think about was the landing the role in the one tree hill next generation, And of course her girlfriend And College.

At this point she didn't remember why she auditioned for this in the first place, of course it was obvious that she would love to go back too acting she hadn't done anything since West Drive, Sure she did plays and talent shows at school, But that didn't count.

It felt great that not only did she get the part but it was the role she wanted the most, but at the same time there was Maya and college, not too mention all their plans for the summer, If she choose to do the show then she'd have too prepare over the summer.

She hopping Tristan could possibly help her choose or at least give her some advice and make sure he didn't tell Maya not until she got this figured out.

Zoe pull into Tristan's drive getting out of her car and locking it up before knocking on Tristan's door..

"Hey Zoe, Where Maya?" Tristan asked, normally the pair of two, was attached at the hip, you never really saw one of them without the other, not since the summer before their junior year, not since the two got together.

"She had too go help out at home I guess Katie's got a date or whatever, so Maya's stuck at home" She explained, Before Maya had the freedom of going out as long as she wanted, well at least till curfew.

But ever since her dad left and her mom's health got worse, Katie and Maya both had too spend a lot of time at home trying to help out and take care of their mom, Zig sometimes comes over there too help out because he felt like he owned Maya's mom for everything she did for him, and she herself helped out as much as she could.

"But there's something I need too talk too you about, but you have to promise you won't tell Maya" Zoe told him, Tristan was a bit of a drama king/gossip king.

"Oh no Zoe , please don't make me keep anything else from her, but I should hear you out"

Zoe let out a heavy sigh there was no easy way too say this, and part of this she knew this wasn't fair of her to ask Tristan too keep this from his best friend since freshmen year of high school, But she really needed someone too talk to and she couldn't tell her mom cause she'd force her to take on this role.

Even though her mom has gotten better about not making do any acting related these past two years.

"Come on in and we'll talk" Tristan let her in and they sat on the couch, she tried to brace herself for this "Whenever you're ready" He told her.

"Do you remember when me and Maya got into that huge fight and decided to take a break. That lasted like a month?" Zoe asked and he just nodded "Do you remember during that time I tried out for that TV Show?" He was the only one that knew she auditioned.

"The one I told you wasn't a good idea, but still supported you" He pointed out.

"Yeah and I asked you not too tell Maya, because I didn't even think I'd get the part-" Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off.

"You got the whole didn't you?" Zoe could tell he was happy for her but at the same time he had that worried look, and bit I told you so look, making her groan frustrated

"Yes,and don't give me that look Tris, Me and My were on a break and I really didn't think I'd get the part and now..." She looked down holding back tears.

"What are you going too tell Maya and what are you even going too do?"

"I don't know Tristan, Damn it, we had so many plans, we were going to go back to Paris or possibly Florida or even do both, then head over to New York early and get our apartment decorate it, explore the city a bit till we started school, and now" Zoe stopped to catch her breath and wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"And now I got the part to the squeal well next generation to one of my favorite shows, and this is going to be a big show Tris, If I choose this show, what will happen to me and Maya? If I give this up it might be hard to ever get a part in something as major as this again, but I can't lose her, and what if when she finds out before I get the chance too tell her and breaks up with me" by this point Zoe was in total panic mode.

"Zo, slow down, okay we got to look at you options, close your eyes and picture your summer with Maya in Paris visiting all the places you got too see before sophomore year, the places you didn't get too see but will, going to fancy restaurants, picture going Florida going too all the cool theme parks getting Maya to face her fear of roller coasters and the amazing beautiful beaches, then going to New York looking for the best apartment you two can find, all things you guys to do there, going too college together"

"Now Picture if you pick doing the show, not only playing in a huge show that for all you know could last nine seasons, working with the original characters, being known for more then just West Drive" Tristan said as she tried to visual both things.

"But if I pick to do the show, what about Maya?,Would she come with me, Would we do one of those long distance relationships, but most of those things never work out, So would we break up?, Like I told you I can't lose her, She's the best thing that's ever happened too me, I love her so much"

"I can't tell you what too choose or what cons and pros too this, just know I'm here for you"

"Thanks Tris, I know its a lot too ask but promise me you won't tell Maya, but when I do please be there for her, she's going too need a friend" Zoe gave a pleading look.

"I promise but this is the last thing I can keep from her, Zo, She'll probably be mad at me for keeping it from her too"

"I'll make sure she doesn't know that you knew" Zoe promised

"Okay but for thirty seconds can you show your excitement if you do this show?" Tristan asked he knew deep down in Zoe no matter how scared she was about losing May ,about what too choose, he knew his other best friend, he knew she sorta wanted this role, and that she was somewhat excited about getting the role.

"Oh my gosh, Tris One Tree Hill, Ughh the best damn show ever, like you said it lasted nine seasons, and I got the part of Brianna 'Brie' Adams, AKA not only is she the daughter of Mia Catalano and Chase Adams but she's also the lead character, I also tried out for Lydia and then Brooke and Julian's adopted daughter but I felt more connected too Brie" Zoe smiled.

**Forever and Almost Always**

"I seriously don't know what you see in this girl" Katie stood in front of her younger sister with her arms crossed.

"First that 'girl' has a name, second I love her, Shouldn't that be enough for you? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Maya argued she wasn't going too Katie say hateful remarks about her girlfriend.

"I just don't get it, before I came back I heard you were dating Miles now you're dating a...Girl" Katie just didn't get it and probably knew will.

"So that's it isn't it, it's not about me dating Zoe, it's about me dating a girl...Whats the big freaking deal, Mom's support of it, Why can't you be, Why can't you for once let me be happy" It was like mission impossible for to get Katie too like anyone Maya dated.

But Maya and Zoe have been serious long enough for Katie to keep acting like this, it made so Maya frustrated , She tried so hard not too yell at her older sister, she didn't want her mom to stress over her daughters fighting once again, over the same thing.

"Maya it's not about you dating a girl, I just don't think Zoe is good enough for you, you deserve better" Maya just scoffed at the thought of Katie thinking she was reasoning with her.

"What is it about Zoe that you don't like? Huh?,What is it that makes you hate Zoe so much?" Maya had about enough of Katie bad mouthing Zoe.

"She's changed you so much and you don't even see it, Not to mention the whole face range profile thing" Katie argued almost yelling again

"She didn't change me and god Katie I forgave her for that and what I did was wrong too" She argued back, again trying not too yell.

"What do you mean she hasn't changed you?, Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? All the short and tight fitting clothes , wearing shirts that show your stomach, wearing heels all the time, contacts instead of your glasses, straighten your hair, I don't even know whats with the black locks in bottom of your hair, What I do know is that Cam would have hated this 'New' you, Hell you probably still be with him if it wasn't-" Katie stopped, covering her mouth and that was it, Maya officially snapped

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare use him too hurt me or whatever the hell you were trying to do!,You know maybe we would still be together if he was alive, maybe we wouldn't be, I spent a year playing the 'what if' questions in my head, hell I still do sometimes, but what I do know is Cam would want me happy and I am, now just do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my life" She told her before storming off to her room slamming the door

Once She reached her room she threw herself on her bed holding her knees too her chest, her make up already running down her face, she was shaking from being so upset and mad, Campbell will always be the one thing that hurt the most even after all these years.

Maya grabbed her phone after just barley calming down, she couldn't call Zoe or else she would quickly pick up that she was crying, so she just decided to text her.

'Hey Zo, can we reschedule ,I'm not feeling good Love You- May-Mat'

She then grabbed her Ipod putting 'What hurts the most' on repeat and sang along with it.

**Forever and Almost Always**

After Zoe's conversion with Tristan, they both decided to just watch some TV instead of a movie ,they sat in Tristan's living room watching one of those MTV Challenges.

The two were talking about who they did and didn't like, when Zoe's phone went off twice letting her aware of a text message, when she looked at it a confused look spread on her face, she looked at it for a few more seconds till she tossed her phone back in her purse.

"Whats wrong" Tristan asked, it was written all over her face that she was not only confused but upset.

"Maya just canceled on me" Zoe said still in shock, they barley canceled on each other.

"Did she say why"

"Yeah, just said she didn't feel good and for us too reschedule"

"Doesn't sound like Maya, she looked fine at school"

"And fine when I dropped her off at home, Maybe Katie said something to make Maya upset, When I dropped her off at home before I pulled away I saw them bickering and something Katie said must have upset her because she stormed off inside the fight most have continued after they got back inside"

"Katie has been extra bitchy since she got back" Tristan adds, knowing Katie is giving Maya a hard time.

"I think I'm gonna go over there see if she's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Zoe got up grabbing her bag and car keys

**Forever and Almost Always**

Maya laid down on the floor of her room her headphones still attached too her ears, still singing along with the music

"It amazes that even when you're upset you still sing like an angel" Even though it was a familiar voice Maya still jumped, looking at her girlfriend standing in the door way with take out boxes and at least four different DVD's

"W-Wh-What are you doing here , I thought I told you , we should-" Before the younger girl could finished the taller brunette cut her off.

"Reschedule, but I know you Maya Matlin, I know when somethings wrong even by one simple text" Zoe put her hand on her girlfriends hand "So wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"Just another fight with Katie" Maya replied looking away, she didn't want Zoe too know she was crying over her ex.

"Wanna talk about it" Zoe tried to get her girlfriend too look at her but wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to even if was to look at her.

"She just brought up something really hurtful" Maya sniffled, her eyes were puffy and pink from crying.

Suddenly it hit Zoe, she knew exactly what Maya was talking about, it was the one thing that truly broke her down like she already was, Campbell, Maya's first love, Zoe understood even though Maya was her first love, That Campbell was Maya's, and was a sore subject , Maya only talked too her about him a few times, she didn't even tell Miles about Cam.

"What did she say?...But you don't have too tell me if you don't want too" Zoe wasn't going to push her girlfriend into talking about a very sensitive subject too her.

"No, its okay" She held in a sob "She was still bitching about us being together, saying that you 'changed' me and that... That Cam would have hated this 'New' me and that if he was still alive that we...Cam and I would still be together" Again the blonde choked down a sob " You know I really don't if we'd still be together if he was alive or maybe we wouldn't be, but I knew Cam better than anyone, No matter what he'd want me too be happy, that's part of the reason he did it, Zo...He thought I was better off without him in my life" It wasn't until than did she finally break down since her girlfriend got there.

Zoe was lost for words, she hated that she couldn't find the words too make Maya feel better, that she couldn't do anything too make her feel better , She hated Katie for mentioning Campbell, as if he was a pawn too hurt Maya, Zoe didn't know what Katie was thinking or trying to do when she said what she did to Maya, all Zoe knew was she wanted too hurt Katie the way she hurt Maya.

So she just held her girlfriend in her arms and rubbed her back while she cried and a few tears fell from Zoe's face, until Maya finally calmed down

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't-" Maya began to say her voice was raspy from all the crying she had done.

"You have nothing too be sorry for baby, I know you miss him, and I know you still love him, that's okay, I'm not and would never hold it against you for it...If you still had feelings for Miles than yeah I'd hold it against you" Zoe tried too joke about the last part then sighed suddenly becoming serious again "But Cam?, Never"

Zoe wiped away the tears from Maya's face, she looked as if she had a bad head cold, her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red and sore and looked exhausted, but all that didn't stop Zoe from kissing her.

"I love you, I don't know how I got so lucky too have you" Maya said smiling weakly after they broke away from each other.

"I love you too" Zoe said back, standing up and taking her girlfriends hands helping her up "Come on lets go downstairs and warm up our food that's definitely cold by now, and watch some movies and just relax" they walked down hand and hand, for time being Zoe actually forgot about landing that role, all that mattered was Maya.

**A/N-So I know it's sucky and I'm sorry for any mistakes, like I said I just wanted too get this uploaded asap since I have been M.I.A , again next chapter is full of flash backs.**

**So whose ready for the new season of Degrassi ? While a lot of people seemed too like Miles and Tristan I do think one of them are faking feelings for the other too hurt Maya since they both are kinda pissed off at her, and didn't Miles already know about Tristans feelings for him when they were in pairs , Anywho then there's Miles on that thing where Cam jumped off, is Miles really doing the same or is it all just a dream where Maya is reliving all things Campbell but through Miles and it all be like dreams.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Oh and I almost think they want us too believe the whole Zig opening his shirt saying I like you about Zoe, but who knows it most likely is , I love Maya but it's time he moves on.**

**I wish Zoaya would be end game lol, anyway again let me know your thoughts before the season starts just by the promo, and again I'm sorry this sucks and I really don't know when I'll be able too update again.**

**And one last thing we haven't seen and all but what one or two episodes he's in so it sorta seems he isn't in their life so that's why I said he walked out on them.**

**That is all sorry for the long authors note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't know if I liked it sorry that I made Katie out too be bitch if you like her.**


	4. Flashback: Sleepover&Shopping

**A/N-So once again I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated, lately life has crappy, and I've got a lot of tests coming and no not school test but medical ones, and talk about a possible surgery actually two possible surgeries and I'm extremely scared, so if I'm on and off updating I'm truly sorry, one a happier note this is a flashback chapter so you get a bits of how Zoaya went from friends too dating.**

**I'm gonna try to do every few chapters flashbacks. I hope you guys the first one.**

_It had been a few weeks after the thunderstorm, a few weeks since Maya and Zoe chose too put the past behind them , and start becoming better and true friends, what better way then too start a friendship than have a sleepover._

_They decided too have the sleepover at Zoe's place, her mom was out of town, so they had the whole place to themselves, but of course Maya's mom didn't know that, and Zoe's mom couldn't careless._

_Zoe had got everything together for the sleepover or tried too she never had one before so she really didn't know what too get, soda, junk food, horror movies and a few others and some romance movies (Maya didn't seem like the type too like chick flics/romance movies) And finally has money for pizza, that's all she could think of._

_Was there anything else she needed?, she'd call Frankie but she didn't want the younger too feel left out , since she didn't invite her._

_She heard a knock on the door and smiled and went too open the door , after these past few months of living in hell, she needed this._

"_Hey" Both girls greeted each other at the same time, Zoe opened the door wider letting Maya in._

"_This is going too be so much fun I haven't had a real sleepover since last year" Maya said excitedly it had been so long since Tori moved she missed her, but Maya glad she finally had friend that was a girl, Tristan was awesome but she missed having girl time._

"_I've actually never had a sleepover before, I don't think pulling all nighters on the set of west drive count as sleepovers" Zoe laughed._

"_Well than we'll have to make this the most amazing sleepover ever" Maya smiled, she vowed to make this sleepover as awesome as Tori made her first sleepover last year._

"_Well I got a bunch of movies and snacks, I didn't really know what too get" Zoe pointed too everything sitting on the mini glass table in front of the TV._

"_That's everything a good sleepover needs, and you picked out some pretty awesome movies" Maya said look at the stack of movies Zoe had placed on the same table._

"_Oh I'm so glad you liked them, I didn't know if you liked romance movies, no offense you really just don't seem like the type that likes cheesy romance movies"_

_Maya paused and stared into space for a few seconds, hearing the word cheesy almost threw Maya into memories of Campbell, instead she just put a fake smile on face_

"_You okay? I didn't mean too offend you in anyway, I just sort though-" Zoe was cut off mid sentence _

"_No, sorry sorta blacked out for a second, And too answer your question, No you didn't, you're right I'm not a big fan on romance movies, but I do like some" Maya said _

"_Okay great, let's put one in and relax" Zoe suggested, letting Maya picking the first one out she picked out the first movie which was 22 jump street and the rest of the night they spent watch different movies and pigging out of junk food and soda._

_Break line_

_The next day Zoe somehow talked Maya into going shopping._

"_I gotta say this is the first time I've actually had fun at the mall" Maya said laughing as the two girls sat down at the food court._

"_All you needed was Zoe Rivra's too show how too really shop too drop" Zoe joked, they both laughed, it felt like the girls didn't even spend almost a year hating each other._

"_Yeah well I'm still surprised you went into hot topics with me and didn't complain or making an weird faces showing that you didn't want to be in there, usually Tristan does and Tori did too" Maya said before taking a drink of her smoothie._

"_Eh, it's your style I'm not going too try to change it, I may make suggestions that I think would be cute on you but your style is part of who you are" Zoe replied, little by little she had been dropping the whole bitchy diva act, but only a few people saw the nice sweet girl Zoe really was._

"_This is the most fun I've had almost all year" Maya said truthfully, it was kinda funny how the two went from hating each other too acting as if they've been friends all their lifes._

"_Me too" Zoe replied smiling, wishing they didn't spend almost a year hating each other, but now they have nothing but time too make up for it._

**A/N- Okay I know this chapter is really short and sucky and probably has million mistakes, but I wrote this with no more than three hours of sleep in the last 72 hours, and I know both Maya and Zoe are a bit OOC and sorry for that too.**

**Also I don't know if I'm gonna part Tristan and Miles as a couple in this, Tristan obviously is friends with both girls you found that out in chapter two of this story.**

**But I was thinking of having Miles's part in this that doesn't like the girls being together, and hateful towards them.**


End file.
